Spartan Ops/Season One/Didact's Hand
Didact's Hand is the fourth episode in the first season of Spartan Ops. Transcript Camera shows Tedra Grant, Gabriel Thorne and other UNSC personnel walking down a large hallway. '' *'Tedra Grant: "Why the hell did you volunteer to babysit the dragon lady anyway?" Camera moves to a closer shot of Thorne's and Grant's face. *Gabriel Thorne: "I'm just curious, that's all." Grant walks backwards away from Thorne and through a door. *'''Grant: "Whatever man. Have fun." Thorne knocks on a door to reveal Dr. Halsey sitting in her cell. Halsey looks up at Thorne, the camera shifts in front of his face. *'Thorne': "Dr. Halsey, Spartan Thorne. I'll be your escort for the day." The camera shifts behind Thorne with Halsey speaking. *'Dr. Catherine Halsey': "You knock at least; most people don't." Infinity's power flickers with Halsey and Thorne both looking up at the lights flickering on and off, Thorne looks at Halsey. *'Thorne': "Looks like we better get you to work." Halsey stands up and walks towards Thorne and out of the room, Thorne steps out of her way and motions his hand outwards. they both leave. The camera shifts to Infinity in space and The engines giving off blue electricity. HALO: INFINITY Screen fades to black. The camera pans around the hangar where the Translocation Artifact is located. Lights and other equipment are in the vicinity of the Artifact. Halsey is working on some equipment while Thorne walks up behind her. *'Thorne': "Doctor, I understand you worked with the original Spartans." Camera shifts behind Thorne, and shows Catherine Halsey still working. *'Halsey': "I'm afraid it's all still quite classified." Thorne starts pacing around the room. *'Thorne': "But the original Spartans were conscripted, as children." Halsey looks up from her computers. *'Halsey': "I did what was required." Halsey looks down again. '' *'Thorne': "But why children?" ''Halsey turns around to face Thorne. *'Halsey': "Why do you think?" Halsey turns to face her work again. Thorne continues to pace in the opposite direction. *'Thorne': "What could've given them an edge, starting that young, not knowing anything else?" Halsey looks up again and slowly turns to face Thorne. *'Halsey': "There were many reasons behind the choices we had to make. Psychological and physiological." Thorne begins walking again. *'Thorne': "Psychological? So you don't think we're capable of being Spartans." Halsey turns her head to see Thorne again. *'Halsey:' Perhaps some of you are closer than others. Her Data Pad starts flickering, the schematics of the Artifact disappear, and Covenant symbols appear on the pad and change to English words. it reads: "'\\: Doctor Halsey'." *'Halsey': "If you'll excuse me please." The messages from the unknown sender keep appearing they read: "'\\: We have much to discuss \\: You need to know the truth about about a great many things >>'" The camera shifts to Infinity's control room with Thomas Lasky, Roland, and Sarah Palmer looking at a holographic video. *'Commander Sarah Palmer': "Roland bring up REQ-153-N." *'Roland': "I presume you'd like to start it before the tragedy." Palmer looks at Roland with a stern, serious look. *'Palmer': "Please. Roland." The holographic table displays Covenant Remnant forces shooting down a UNSC Pelican. *'Palmer': "Castle Team just got hit running supplies into Copernicus." Thomas Lasky taps on the Holo-tables keyboard, information about Copernicus pops up on a holographic display. *'Captain Thomas Lasky': "Copernicus…" Thomas Lasky looks at the information on the display. *'Lasky': "A science base, looking for the Librarian AI the Master Chief encountered?" *'Palmer': "Instead they found something else." Palmer puts in some commands on a keyboard. The holographic table zooms in on an Elite. *'Lasky': "Jul 'Mdama." *'Palmer': "Yeah, because Requiem wasn't messed up enough." Camera moves closer into the holographic Jul 'Mdama. The camera then shifts to Halsey looking at the Data Pad, new messages have appeared since earlier. They read: "'H : I ask again, who are you? \\: That is… difficult \\: What do you know of the Prometheans?" Halsey turns around again to see Thorne pacing back and forth.'' *'''Halsey: So, Mr. Thorne, what interest is my research to you? Specifically?" *'Thorne': "I enlisted with the Spartans because… I was in the Army a year before my family and friends were killed in New Phoenix. I also thought the Spartans were special." Thorne begins to pace again. Halsey looks at him, still thinking about his response. *'Thorne': "Maybe I could've saved them." *'Halsey': "And does it help you? Help your grief? Being here on Requiem shooting at, what do they call them, Prometheans?" Halsey looks at Thorne as he slowly walks towards her. *'Thorne': "Doctor?" Halsey puts the Data Pad behind her back. *'Halsey': "Prometheus stole fire from the gods and gave it to humanity. I'm simply curious, what gifts, if any, the Promethean life-forms have to offer." Thorne gives a hand gesture, signifying the Prometheans. *'Thorne': "They're Forerunner robots; hardlight and battle armor. Ruthless, brutal. What can they offer for us? Nothing but trouble Doctor, they're simply killing machines." Camera shows Doctor Halsey. *'Halsey': "Interesting." Halsey continues to look at the Data Pad. *'Thorne': "Doctor Halsey-" Halsey lifts her hand so Thorne stops talking. *'Halsey': "Quiet! Please, I'm working." Halsey puts her hand down and continues her work. Camera shifts to the Librarians shrine with Henry Glassman working on the ground trying to open it. Gek watches over him menacingly. Glassman hits the box he's working on. '''Note: All Sangheili are speaking in their own language.' *'Henry Glassman: "Come on…" Jul 'Mdama walks up to Glassman. *'''Jul 'Mdama: "Glassman. Progress?" Henry flinches, frustratingly holding up a fist. *'Glassman': For the love of… I keep telling you people I don't speak Sangheili!" Jul walks towards Glassman and growls. *'Jul 'Mdama': (In bad English) "Progress??!!!" Glassman sighs and looks down on his work. *'Glassman': "I've got to have better equipment, more materials. You're giving me two sticks to rub together here technologically speaking." Glassman stands up in front of Jul, Gek pulls on his leash and growls. Jul growls also. *'Glassman': "Ok, ok, I… no need for a translation there." Glassman looks up at the shrine. *'Glassman': "So you're saying there's an actual living Forerunner inside of this thing? Huh, I wonder what she could tell us?" *'Jul 'Mdama': "I know what the Librarian will say, Glassman." Jul starts walking towards the crowd of Sangheili behind him. *'Jul 'Mdama': "She will tell us where all things sacred are hidden in this galaxy. Ships, weapons, bounties beyond our imagining." All the Sangheili begin to shout and raise their energy swords. *'Jul 'Mdama': "And she will tell us how to make those miracles… our own." Jul turns to face Glassman. The Sangheili keep shouting. Fade to black. Didact's Hand